1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a fan and in particular, to a fan adapted to be suspended from overhead, such as a ceiling fan.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The prior art contains many examples of electric motors that are provided with various forms of watertight arrangements such as U.S. Pat. No. Re. 20,604 and No. 2,527,707. In addition, the prior art contains many examples of ceiling fans, including a particular fan sold under the U.S. registered trademark AWESOME by Leading Edge, Inc. of Miami, Florida. The AWESOME fan includes an electric motor having a rotor fixed to a motor housing which rotates as a unit with fan blades fastened to the motor housing; an upper and lower canopy are mounted on a support rod which also carries a yoke with electric motor controls and a shaft thereon, which shaft has its other end fixed in the motor housing. None of the known prior art fans provide any waterproofing protection for the fan motor and its controls.